Unabwendbar
by feem
Summary: AU, SSHG: Hermine hat sich immer auf die Logik verlassen, aber als sie anfängt, prophetische Träume über einen Trank zu haben, der einen zu seinem Seelengefährten führt, spielt Logik keine Rolle mehr...
1. Insomnia

_Titel:_ Unabwendbar

_Fiction Rated: _M, um sicher zu gehen

_Genre: _Humor, Drama, Romance

_Zusammenfassung:_ Hermine hat sich immer auf die Logik verlassen, aber als sie anfängt prophetische Träume über einen Trank zu haben, der einen zu seinem Seelengefährten führt, spielt Logik keine Rolle mehr. Sie steht im Begriff, einen Zusammenstoß mit den beiden Dingen zu haben, die sie am meisten fürchtet: Wahrsagen und Professor Snape.

_Disclaimer: _Mir gehört weder "Harry Potter" noch "Unabwendbar". Dies ist nur eine Übersetzung von "Inevitable" by EggplantAndCaviar.

* * *

Kapitel eins: Schlaflosigkeit

Hermine schaute blinzelnd durch den Klassenraum, ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er gleich platzen. Ihre Augen waren wie Schlitze, die den Rand ihres Sichtfeldes unangenehm verschwimmen ließen. Ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen grub sich in ihre Haut, als sie sich gegen den Zaubertranktisch lehnte und ihre Roben fühlten sich schrecklich sperrig und kratzig an.

Vor ihr befand sich ein sprudelnder Kessel, aus dem der Geruch nach Zimt und nachtblühendem Jasmin aufstieg. Ein Haufen mit Hagebutten und Orangenblüten lagen an der Seite und Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf, sie mit dem Messer zu zerkleinern.

Sie konnte die Instruktionen an der Tafel nicht lesen und tastete blind in ihrem Gedächtnis nach dem Rezept, von dem sie wusste, dass sie es auswendig gelernt hatte. Die Stimmen im Kerker um sie herum blendeten sich ein und aus, im einen Moment war sie vollkommen verwirrt von deren Intensität und im nächsten angespannt, weil sie versuchte den Unterhaltungen zu folgen.

Hermine fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie unter diesen Bedingungen den Trank fertig brauen konnte, die dicke, parfümierte Luft brannte in ihrer Lunge und rührte ihren Magen auf. Schweiß begann von ihrer Stirn zu tropfen, sie brach endgültig über ihrem Tisch zusammen und hob ihre Hand.

"Miss Granger", der Klang war gefährlich und nahe an ihrem Ohr. Hermine rollte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schaute in das finstere Gesicht ihres Zaubertranklehrers, gefangen, Auge in Auge.

"Professor, ich bin krank. Darf ich gehen?"

Der Professor ignorierte ihre Bitte und begann stattdessen eine Erdbeere zu schneiden, sie in den Kessel fallen zu lassen und dabei eine weitere Welle schwerer, süßer Düfte freizusetzen.

"Denken Sie nach, Miss Granger. Erdbeeren sind ein starkes Aphrodisiakum."

"Ich weiß das. Bitte, Professor, ich muss zu Madame Pomfrey."

"Was sind die Eigenschaften von Zimt, Rosen und Orangenblüten? Beeilung, Miss Granger. Das ist ein Test."

Zimt wird als Schutz und für psychische Erkenntnis genutzt. Bitte", Hermine versuchte ihre Augen zu schließen, doch der Meister für Zaubertränke sprach weiter und packte sie roh mit harter Hand am Kinn.

"Was hat das mit Erdbeeren zu tun?!

"Ich weiß es nicht. Mir ist schlecht."

"Was sind die Eigenschaften von Zimt, Jasmin, Rosen und Orangenblüten? Wieso die Erdbeeren? Antworte Hermine."

Der Name brachte Hermine zur Besinnung, sie setzte sich auf, der Klassenraum schien sich dabei zu drehen. "Alle sind Aphrodisiaka und sie werden in Wahrsagen eingesetzt. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir diesen Trank brauen, aber mir ist schrecklich schlecht, Professor. Bitte."

Er schaute sie kaum an, mit seinen Fingern hatte er immer noch ihr Gesicht im Griff. Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu stürzen.

"Bitte, Severus."

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand verschwand der Klassenraum und sie hingen in der Dunkelheit. "Ah, das magische Wort."

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen.

Licht floss durch die hauchdünnen Vorhänge, berührte das Kissen neben ihrem Kopf und erhellte den sachlichen aber gemütlichen Raum. Für einen Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie lag, die Umgebung kam ihr unbestimmt bekannt vor, aber als das nachklingende üble Gefühl in ihrem Magen mit dem Traum zerfloss, kamen die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag zurück. Sie befand sich in der Diagon Ally, nicht in Hogwarts oder zu Hause, und ihr nächstes Schuljahr kam näher.

Ein Blick auf ihren Nachttisch bestätigte nur einen Aspekt ihres Traums. Das Abzeichen, das sie bekommen hatte, funkelte sie an, und ein Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen. Unwillig aufzustehen und immer noch ziemlich verwirrt von ihren nächtlichen Visionen vergrub sie ihren Kopf wieder im Kissen, als ein schwacher Duft ihre Nase kitzelte. Unter ihrem Kopfkissen fand sie ein Duftsäckchen, das nach Rosen roch. _Daher kam also der Geruch, _dachte sie schläfrig.

Eine vollkommen logische Erklärung für das Ganze, wirklich. Sie machte sich schreckliche Sorgen über ihren „Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke" Unterricht, also war es durchaus normal für sie, von einem Trank, mit dem sie nicht vertraut war, zu träumen. Die Aufregung, die sich ihrer wegen des wieder beginnenden Schuljahres bemächtigt hatte, zusammen mit dem Stolz und der Verantwortung Schulsprecherin zu sein, lagen wie ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen. Ein Heilmittel dagegen: Frühstück und eine Überprüfung ihrer Bestände.

Hermine schüttelte den Traum ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kommode um hastig eine Robe auszusuchen. Harry und Ron würden wahrscheinlich noch für einige Stunden schlafen, es war also an der Zeit, dass sie ihre Verpflichtungen hinter sich brachte. Sie würden später zweifellos den letzten Tag des Sommers mit einem Butterbier oder zweien würdigen wollen.

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Hermine, als sie realisierte, dass sie in einigen Tagen legal achtzehn Jahre alt sein würde und sich dann nicht mehr nur mit Butterbier abgeben musste. Nicht dass sie Butterbier verachtete – vielmehr bevorzugte sie dessen Geschmack gegenüber Wein oder den Spirituosen, die sie auf einigen Partys ihrer Eltern probiert hatte, - aber sie war wegen ihrer großzügigen Nutzung des Zeitumkehrers körperlich schon seit einiger Zeit achtzehn, und ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie immer noch wie eine Minderjährige behandelt wurde. Nun, sie würde dieses Gefühl nicht mehr lange haben.

Sie traf ihre eigenen Augen im Spiegel, die, genau genommen, nicht nur vor Stolz leuchteten, und hob leicht ihr Kinn. Ein angenehmer Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken, als sie ihr Schulsprecher-Abzeichen an den Pullover heftete und es leicht mit ihrer Robe verdeckte. Nur zu wissen, dass es da war, genügte ihr – sie fühlte kein Bedürfnis anzugeben. Geschäftig schnappte Hermine nach ihrer Schultasche, verließ den Raum, und ließ eine kurze „Dankeschön" Notiz auf dem Kissen zurück. Da Hauselfen nicht für ihre Idee von Freiheit empfänglich waren, hatte sich Hermine mit ihrem Gewissen darauf geeinigt, sie mit größter Zuvorkommenheit zu behandeln. Ein Bisschen Freundlichkeit konnte weitreichend sein.

Der Morgen war hell und klar. Die abnehmende Kraft der Sonne wärmte noch immer sommerlich, aber eine frische Brise brachte den Vorboten des Herbstes. Hermine fand dies durchaus angenehm und außerdem zuträglich für ihre Zwecke. Ein heißer Sommertag war nicht unbedingt geeignet, um ihn nach Texten suchend in verstaubten Buchläden zu verbringen. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie gerne in die Zaubererwelt mitgenommen hätte, dachte Hermine, dann waren es Klimaanlagen. Zumindest irgendeine Art der Klimaregulation. Leider schienen Zauberer große Bottiche mit Eis im Sommer und ein Feuer im Winter zu bevorzugen. Sie waren in vielen Dingen definitiv zu altmodisch.

Spaßeshalber grübelte Hermine darüber nach, ob es möglich wäre, eine Art der Klimaanlage mit Hilfe von Magie zurechtzubasteln. Es konnte nicht allzu schwierig sein, schlussfolgerte sie. Einfach eine Art von weitreichendem Wärme- oder Kühlungszauber, gebunden an einen Gegenstand, der als Schalter genutzt werden konnte…

Dieser Gedankengang brachte sie zu Flourish & Blotts, wo sie sofort damit begann, nach Effekten von wetterverändernden und bindenden Zaubersprüchen auf Objekte zu forschen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte sie eigentlich nur vorgehabt ein Lehrbuch zu kaufen, aber es war immer noch früh am Morgen und außerdem hatte sie sich jetzt schon in dieses Thema vertieft.

Ihre Suche brachte sie durch vier Gänge bevor sie realisierte, wie dumm sie war. Ehrlich, Klimaanlagen. Ein kleines Glucksen entkam ihrem Mund und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, als sie ihre Schultasche nach der Liste der erforderlichen Bücher durchstöberte (und natürlich auch nach Büchern, die von den Lehrern zusätzlich für die einzelnen Unterrichtsfächer empfohlen worden waren). Sie kannte die wissenschaftlichen Abteilungen des Ladens so gut, dass sie sich dabei ertappte, automatisch loszugehen, während sie in Gedanken über mehrere Probleme nachdachte, bei denen sie sich sicher war, eine Lösung finden zu können.

_Jasmin und Hagebutten? Was zum Teufel…? _Hermine versuchte sich von dem Gedankengang loszureißen, merkte aber, dass sie immer noch über den Trank nachgrübelte, den sie in ihrem Traum gebraut hatte. Alle Zutaten waren, wie sie gesagt hatte, Aphrodisiaken, hatten aber auch Eigenschaften mit verschiedenen hellseherischen Nebenbedeutungen. Es war eine Art Rätsel, an der Hermine normalerweise Spaß hatte, aber der Themengehalt von beidem, Liebe und Wahrsagen, waren ihr unangenehm.

Hermine hatte selten romantische Begegnungen erlebt; Viktor hatte in ihrem vierten Jahr auf sie gestanden, aber das war eine eher einseitige Beziehung gewesen, die sie wegen dem Reiz des Neuen genossen hatte. Es war zu schnell vorbei gewesen, als dass sie zu irgendeiner Art Ergebnis hatte kommen können. Auch Wahrsagen war eine wunde Stelle – sie hatte keinen Fuß mehr in Professor Trelawneys Unterricht gesetzt, seit sie in ihrem dritten Jahr dort hinausgestürmt war.

Sie schaute hinunter auf die Bücher, die sie trug und öffnete zögerlich das, was sie für Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke kaufen wollte. Hermines Finger blätterten durch die Seiten, bis sie zum Inhaltsverzeichnis kam. Es gab einige Einträge für jede der Zutaten, von denen sie geträumt hatte, aber beim Überfliegen merkte sie, dass alle einen Eintrag auf Seite 1583 hatten. Hermine blätterte zu diesem Abschnitt, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Die Seite lag deutlich offen vor ihr, aber sie verstand trotzdem nicht ganz, was sie las. _„Adamare Animae"_ war der Titel, und ihre Kenntnisse in Latein waren genug, um ein sonderbares Gefühl von ihrem Herz in ihre Füße und zurück zu schicken. Die Liebe zwischen zwei Seelen. Ein Trank über Seelengefährten. _Wie seltsam,_ überlegte sie. Was um alles auf der Welt hatte sie von so einem Trank träumen lassen, und in so einem Ausmaß, dass sie von jeder Zutat geträumt hatte? Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal von so etwas Ähnlichem gehört, und war sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, ob dies unter Liebestränke fiel oder nicht. Waren Liebestränke nicht von Hogwarts verbannt worden?

Wissenschaftliche Neugier übernahm die Kontrolle, Hermine vergrub sich tiefer in die Erklärungen auf der Seite. Nein, es war nicht genau ein Liebestrank, stellte sie fest. Es war eher ein Liebeserkenntnis-Trank. Und er war nicht für eine andere Person bestimmt, sondern für einen selber. Die Theorie war sehr sachlich, und verworren genug, dass Hermine, wenn überhaupt, gerade mal das Konzept verstand. Eine penetrante Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf erinnerte sie an ihre Erkenntnis, dass Wahrsagen eine Kunst und keine Wissenschaft war. Aus irgendeinem Grund bekam sie das Gefühl, dass es bei diesem Trank genauso war. Das war schwerlich ein angenehmes Gefühl, und Hermine knallte das Buch zu und steckte es ziemlich ärgerlich nach ganz unten in den Stapel. Den Rest ihres Einkaufs erledigte sie in Eile und bald sauste sie fort zu Florean Fortescue's um Harry und Ron zu treffen. Falls sie nicht schon dort waren, würden sie es bald sein, sagte ihr unfehlbares Zeitgefühl Hermine.

Tatsächlich, die Jungs unterhielten sich über entsetzlich große Portionen Eiscreme und einen kalten Krug Butterbier neben jeder überfüllten Schale.

"Das ist eine ziemlich schwere Ladung, Hermine. Benutzt du den…" Ron gab ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, beendete den Satz aber nicht. Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, ich habe nur ein paar Titel mitgenommen, über die Anthony mir am Ende vom letzten Jahr erzählt hat." Sie würde ihren letzten Dollar darauf setzen, dass Anthony zum Schulsprecher kandidiert hatte, und sandte beiden ihren Freunden einen neugierigen Blick. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Dumbledore Harry noch mehr Belastung aufhalsen würde und Ron schien wirklich nicht der Schulsprecher-Typ zu sein, aber…

"Schande über Anthony, wirklich", sagte Ron mit einem kleinen Glitzern in den Augen. „Wir haben ihn vorhin getroffen. Er hat mir gratuliert, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er sich wirklich gekränkt fühlte." Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Aufblinken eines Schulsprecherabzeichens auf Rons Shirt einfing.

"Ron! Ich glaub's nicht!", stieß Hermine hervor und wandte sich nach Bestätigung suchend an Harry. Harry neigte seinen Kopf leicht, ein stolzes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hermine quietschte und lehnte sich nach vorne um Ron aufgeregt zu umarmen.

"Es ist lustig, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln … mein Leben ist fast wie die Vision, die ich in meinem ersten Schuljahr in dem Spiegel gesehen habe", sann Ron nach. „Als ich wusste, was ich wollte, musste ich nur losgehen und es mir holen. Natürlich schulde ich dir wirklich meinen Dank, Hermine. Wenn du mich nicht zum Lernen gebracht hättest…", er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Allerdings hat mir Dumbledore eine Eule mit ein paar Erklärungen geschickt. Meint, ich hätte die Voraussetzungen für einen richtigen Leader. _Ich_." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich nicht träume."

"Aber, das ist doch wunderbar!", rief Hermine mit glänzenden Augen. Sie konnte nicht genug kriegen von diesem Bild von dem Abzeichen auf Rons Brust. Der Rothaarige stupste lächelnd ihre Schulter mit seinem Daumen an.

"Und jetzt sag mir, dass ich nicht einen Gemeinschaftsraum mit einer pingeligen Ravenclaw teilen muss", lachte Ron zuversichtlich. Hermine grinste breit und zeigte ihr eigenes Abzeichen, während sie einen Finger vor ihre Lippen hielt.

"Schhhhh, das ist ein Geheimnis", antwortete sie flüsternd. Die Jungs lachten.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand auch nur irgendwelche Zweifel hatte. Ehrlich, wer sonst wäre überhaupt im Rennen?" Die beiden Schulsprecher grinsten sich an und Hermine war von Herzen froh, dass sie ihre Räume nicht mit einem Fremden teilen musste. _Und wenn auch sonst nichts, _dachte sie lächelnd, _zumindest wird er einfach zu bändigen sein._ Sie würde sich scheuen, die Gewohnheiten anderer Schüler zu bemängeln, aber sie hatte eine Menge Erfahrung darin, Ron zu sagen, was er zu tun hatte. Die nachklingende Besorgnis von ihrem Traum und die seltsamen Ereignisse in dem Buchladen verschwanden aus ihren Gedanken, als sie sich auf die gemütlichen Abende mit ihren zwei besten Freunden in der Ungestörtheit ihres eigenen Gemeinschaftsraums freute.

"Das wird das beste Jahr von allen."

Hermine kratzte die letzten Reste des Abendessens von ihrem Teller, tief versunken in einem ihrer zusätzlichen Verwandlungsbücher, die sie am Vortag in Flourish and Blotts besorgt hatte. Es war fantastisch, zurück in Hogwarts zu sein, wo sie ihre Zauberbücher lesen konnte, ohne andauernde Unterbrechungen von ihren Eltern, die sich damit vergnügten über ihre Schulter hinweg mitzulesen und sie dann nach der Erklärung jedes zweiten Wortes fragten. Es war schön, dass sie aufmerksam waren, aber es wurde auch schnell nervig. Alles, worum sie sich in Hogwarts zu kümmern brauchte, war ihr beständiger Ruf als "Bücherwurm", der sich, wie das Abzeichen auf ihrer Robe bewies, ausgezahlt hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Ron hatte nicht so ein Bücherwurm sein müssen, um Schulsprecher zu werden. Natürlich hatte er sich immer wieder durch Mut und Treue bewiesen, genauso wie sie. Nicht dass sie sich etwas darauf einbildete, ein Bücherwurm zu sein. Es schien nur so ... sinnlos auf so etwas herabzusehen, wenn es Harry und Ron und die gesamte Schule immer wieder gerettet hatte. Und etwas unfair, musste sie eingestehen, dass Ron herumgeblödelt und Spaß gehabt hatte, während sie ihre Zeit lernend in der Bibliothek verbrachte...

Ein köstlicher Geruch schwebte in ihre Nase, als der Hauptgang vom Nachtisch abgelöst wurde. Sie blickte auf und ließ ihre Augen über die Auswahl wandern. So viel, und in ihrem Magen war nur noch so wenig Platz. Sie wandte sich zurück zu ihrem Buch und machte ein paar Notizen an den Seitenrand, während sie eine Entscheidung zu treffen versuchte.

"Lernen Sie schon bei dem Willkommensfest, meine Liebe? Sie sind viel zu angespannt. Darf ich den Kuchen vorschlagen? Er ist ausgesprochen köstlich."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und sah eine lächelnde Trelawney hinter sich. Diese hob nun eine Augenbraue. Seltsam, aber zumindest warf sie nicht wie sonst mit Prophezeiungen um sich. "Danke sehr. Ich werde daran denken." Die Frau klopfte ihr beim Weitergehen auf die Schulter und ging zurück zum Lehrertisch. Hermine seufzte und nahm, um höflich zu sein, ein Stück Kuchen, tat es auf ihren Teller und manövrierte einen Bissen vorsichtig mit der Gabel in ihren Mund, während sie weiterlas. Es schmeckte wirklich ziemlich gut. Der Teig war außen knusprig und innen nicht zu trocken, mit Sahnecreme...

Zimtkuchen, mit Erdbeeren darauf. Mitten im Kauen starrte sie plötzlich auf ihren Nachtisch, die Gabel fiel klappernd auf den Teller. Sie schluckte reflexartig und fühlte die unangenehme Wärme ihren Weg in ihren Magen nehmen. Ihre Augen schossen empor zum Lehrertisch und fingen für einen Moment Trelawneys lächelnden Blick ein, bevor die spindeldürre, Brillen tragende Lehrerin für Wahrsagen sich an einen ihr gegenüber teilnahmslosen Zaubertrankmeister wandte. Hermine starrte wütend auf die Frau, erkannte aber dann, wie dumm und abergläubig sie war. Wie konnte _Trelawney_ von ihrem Traum gewusst haben? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich erinnert, dass der Kuchen im letzten Jahr serviert worden war und _deshalb_ waren zwei der Inhaltsstoffe in ihrem Traum vorgekommen. Absolut logisch.

Aber es erklärte nicht, warum sie den Trank in ihrem Lehrbuch gefunden hatte.

Und es erklärte nicht, warum diese Trelawney so heimlich mit dem Mann sprach, den Hermine _Severus_ genannt hatte.

Hermine erwachte ruckartig auf dem Plüschsofa, ein Schulbuch fiel ihr aus der Hand, Schweiß lief ihr über die Stirn. Ihre Haare waren wild und durcheinander, als ob sie elektrisch geladen wären. Ron starrte sie von seinem eigenen Sessel aus an, halb amüsiert halb besorgt. "Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, als wolle er sie nicht erschrecken. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Ja. Mir geht's gut. War nur..." _Ein Albtraum? _Nicht wirklich, obwohl er verwirrend gewesen war. Ihr wiederkehrender Traum veränderte sich jedes Mal ein Bisschen, aber alle grundlegenden Elemente waren da. Erdbeeren, Zimt, Jasmin, Orangenblüten, Rosen - und _Severus_.

Es war überhaupt nicht wie in den Träumen, die sie normalerweise hatte. Diese machten selten überhaupt einen Sinn, und liefen darauf hinaus, dass sie Selbstgespräche führte, während sie mit einem verrückten Hut an irgendjemandes Decke Tee trank und ähnlichen Blödsinn. Selbst so viel Realität entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Dieser Traum jedoch machte beinahe Sinn. Beinahe, da er eine Art Struktur hatte und das Rezept eines wirklichen Tranks beinhaltete, aber er hinterließ so ein surreales Gefühl, dass sie es schwerlich logisch nennen konnte.

"Ich hatte nur einen seltsamen Traum", meinte Hermine schließlich. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Vielleicht hast du was Falsches gegessen. Worum ging es?"

Hermine fiel fast von der Couch, gewann aber gerade so noch ihre Balance zurück. _Vielleicht hast du was Falsches gegessen._ Obwohl Ron echt interessiert zu sein schien, zögerte Hermine. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie ihm nicht den ganzen Traum verraten, speziell nicht den Teil vom Zaubertrankmeister. Trotzdem wollte sie die Meinung von jemandem zu der ganzen Sache hören.

"Ich hatte die letzten drei Nächte fast den gleichen Traum. Ich braue einen Trank, kann aber das Rezept nicht sehen, aber ich habe alle Zutaten und eine Ahnung, was ich damit machen soll. Das Seltsame daran ist, dass ich genau den gleichen Trank in meinem Buch Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene gefunden habe, und ich habe nie zuvor überhaupt von diesem Trank _gehört_, geschweige denn dass ich wusste, wie man ihn braut." Sie schaute zu dem schlaksigen Rothaarigen und wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Hmm", begann Ron und legte ein Buchzeichen in seine eigene Lektüre, "Ich sag es nicht gern ausgerechnet zu dir, aber vielleicht hast du prophetische Träume. Vielleicht solltest du mit Professor Trelawney sprechen."

Hermine erbleichte.

"Mit ... mit dieser _Frau? _Sie...argh!" Das Mädchen konnte kaum mehr als ein paar Geräusche aus hervorbringen, so groß war ihre Abscheu. "Ich kann sie nicht leiden", sagte sie schließlich. Ron nickte verstehend.

"ich weiß, dass ihr zwei nicht miteinander klarkommt, aber doch nur weil du gedacht hast, dass alles was sie tut, Flunkerei ist. Was _sie_ tut, könnte Flunkerei sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass Wahrsagen nicht existiert. Ich meine, es _gibt_ Prophezeiungen. Selbst Dumbledore glaubt daran. Es kann doch nicht schaden, einfach mal zu _fragen_, oder?"

"Doch!", blaffte Hermine empört, verschränkte ihre Arme und zog ihre Füße auf die Couch. "Ich kann mit dieser Frau nicht mehr als fünfzehn Sekunden in einem Raum verbringen. Und sie hat mir den Kuchen aufgezwungen!"

Ron schaute sie merkwürdig an. "Wie bitte? Welchen Kuchen?"

"Den Kuchen, den ich zum Nachtisch gegessen habe! Sie_ weiß_ es! Sie weiß von meinem Traum und versucht ein Spiel mit mir zu spielen!" Rons Blick war vorsichtig zurückhalten. Hermine knurrte. "Der Kuchen, den sie mir empfohlen hat, hatte zwei der Hauptzutaten von dem Trank, den ich gebraut habe. Und dann..." Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. _Und dann hat sie mit Sev - Snape geredet! _Aber sie konnte Ron nicht diesen Teil erzählen. Aus welchem Grund, wusste sie nicht, aber sie fühlte sich unwohl mit diesem Teil des Traums.

"Und dann...?", fragte Ron nach. Als sie nach einem Moment Stille nicht antwortete, fragte Ron eine andere Frage: "Was waren die Zutaten?"

Hermine murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Hmm?"

"Zimt und Erdbeeren." Hermine errötete. Ron hob eine Augenbraue.

"Nun?"

"Ist doch egal!", schrie Hermine, schwang ihre Füße von der Couch und stürmte in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Ron starrte ihr leicht irritiert hinterher. Als sie die Tür zuknallte, wandte er sich jedoch seufzend zurück zu seinem Buch.

"Frauen."

Das berauschende Aroma von starkem schwarzem Tee vermischt mit Orangen und Gewürzen entströmte Hermines Becher, als sie träge ihr Frühstücksgetränk braute. Dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen verrieten die Tatsache, dass sie nie länger als ein paar Minuten am Stück geschlafen hatte und jedesmal ruckartig aufgewacht war, wenn sie auch nur eine Andeutung von kochendem Wasser oder vom Zaubertrank-Klassenraum bemerkt hatte.

_Was will dieser Traum von mir? _fragte sich Hermine mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen. _Ich will diesen Trank nicht brauen. Ich möchte meinen Seelengefährten nicht finden, und ich möchte ganz sicher nicht mit der Oberschlange von Slytherin oder dieser verdammten Trelawney sprechen, um das zu verstehen. Warum kann er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?_

Sie fühlte sich ziemlich elend. Ihre erste Stunde war nicht schlecht - Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung - aber darauf folgte eine Doppelstunde Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, was sie über ihr Fassungsvermögen hinaus ängstigte. Hermine hatte nie etwas anderes als gespannte Vorfreude am ersten Schultag empfunden, auch wenn sie von Anfang an Professor Snapes Unterrichtsstunden gehasst hatte. Sie mochte diesen Mann nicht, aber sie fürchtete sich auch nicht vor ihm, und in gewisser Hinsicht respektierte sie ihn widerwillig. Sich zu fürchten war kein Gefühl, das Hermine mit Lehrern verband; nicht im Geringsten. Jetzt hingegen, fühlte Hermine Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Und sie wusste nicht genau wieso. Sicherlich beunruhigte es sie, dass sie von einem Lehrer träumte - noch dazu Snape - und das im Zusammenhang mit dem Brauen eines Trankes zum finden des Seelengefährten, bestehend aus einer vielfältigen Sammlung von Aphrodisiaken, der zufälligerweise tatsächlich in dem Buch, das sie im Unterricht benutzen würde, existierte, aber das war kein Grund sich zu fürchten. Hermine fühlte in sich hinein, um den Grund für ihr Unbehagen herauszufinden.

_Vielleicht ist es deshalb, weil ich prophetische Träume hatte. Wahrsagen hat mich immer...verunsichert. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass ich keine Kontrolle über meine Zukunft habe. _Sie runzelte die Stirn und nippte tief in Gedanken an ihrem Tee. Vielleicht war das wirklich das Problem. Dies war immerhin ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, und dieses Jahr würde sie über ihre Zukunft entscheiden. Das an sich war schon beängstigend; sie musste nicht noch die Tatsache hinzufügen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die Einfluss auf ihre Zukunft hatte. Ja. Aber ja, das war das Problem. Als ihr dies aufgegangen war, fühlte sich Hermine gleich besser.

Sie trank den Rest ihres Tees aus, stellte den Becher zurück auf den Tisch und lächelte Lavender und Parvati kurz zu. Sie sammelte ihre Bücher ein und entschied sich, gleich zu Verwandlung zu gehen, nur für den Fall dass es einen Massenandrang gab.

Parvati schlängelte sich mit einer Hand zu Hermines Teetasse und zog diese, Lavender angrinsend, zu sich. Seit Hermine aus Wahrsagen ausgetreten war, waren sie zu anderen Mitteln übergegangen, um heimlich Einblick in die Angelegenheiten des anderen Mädchens zu bekommen.

"Was haben wir denn heute, Parvati, meine Süße?" Lavenders Stimme war trällernd und spottend, aber nicht böswillig. Parvati kniff die Augen zusammen und spähte in die Tasse, eine Hand elegant an ihrer Schläfe.

"Ich sehe einen Mann, ein Buch und etwas, das entweder ein Messer oder ein Schlüssel sein kann. Der Mann und das Buch sind fast miteinander verschmolzen, also vermute ich, dass es sich um einen weisen Mann handelt, oder einen älteren Mann, oder einen gelehrten Mann. Also - es geht um Granger. Sie wird heute wohl mit einem Lehrer reden. Das Messer Schrägstrich der Schlüssel, nun, das ist ein Missverständnis und ein Geheimnis oder eine günstige Gelegenheit. Ich denke, das Mädchen hat Glück. Was meinst du?"

Lavender nahm die Tasse und blickte selbst hinein. "Ich denke, du hast es präzise gelesen. Sie wird einen Lehrer treffen, über eine Kleinigkeit diskutieren, und durch Zufall etwas viel nützlicheres herausfinden. Denke ich." Lavender gab ein Geräusch von sich, das bei jeder weniger gebildeten Frau ein Schnauben gewesen wäre. Sie stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und wollte sich gerade davon abwenden, als ihr etwas ins Auge fiel. Lavender schaute ein zweites Mal hin schob die Tasse Parvati unter die Nase.

"Schau dir das an! Siehst du es?"

"Ob ich was sehe? Das sind alle Elemente, die ich sehe - Mann, Buch Messer-Schrägstrich-Schlüssel."

"Schau auf das, was _drum herum_ ist!", wisperte Lavender und wies mit einem elegant manikürten Nagel darauf. Parvati beugte sich vor, um es genauer zu sehen.

"Salazars _Socken_", stieß Parvati mit aufgerissenen Augen hervor. "Also, _das_ verändert _alles_." Die beiden Mädchen tauschten einen Blick aus. Wenn in diesem Moment ein Schnappschuss gemacht worden wäre, wäre das Bild mehr als tausend Worte wert gewesen.

_

* * *

_

So, reviewt schön fleißig, dann stell ich bald das nächste Kapitel rein.


	2. Indignation

_Danke an die lieben Leser, die so nette Reviews geschrieben haben._

_mrs. spookieness (oh, da kommen noch viel mehr bööhse cliffhanger...)_

_mija-ela (ja, und diese Geschichte ist es wirklich wert, übersetzt zu werden und dabei lern ich noch besser englisch)_

_Charlie666 (bereit dich schon mal auf's lachen vor, nur diesmal ist es nicht Salazar sondern Godric)_

_lufa (dein Glück, wenn du lange Chaps magst:))_

_Little-Fawkes (dann hoff ich mal, dass du bis zum Schluss durchhältst - ist noch ein ganzes Stück bis dahin)_

_Und hier kommt dann auch schon das zweite Kapitel._

* * *

Kapitel Zwei: Unwille

Hermine starrte hinunter auf die Tür des Zaubertrankklassenraums, ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell. "So schwer ist das doch nicht. Geh einfach durch die Tür", redete sie sich ein, „Es wird schon nicht nach Rosen und Zimt riechen. Snape würde nie so einen…_soften_ Trank machen. Das Rezept ist nur zufällig in dem Buch. Du hast wahrscheinlich ein oder zweimal beim Recherchieren durch diesen Band geblättert. Es gibt keine Verbindung. Das war ein _Traum_." Hermine holte tief Luft, und schaffte es, nicht den geringsten Fortschritt zu machen.

Das Problem mit irrationalen Ängsten ist, dass man sie sich nicht ausreden kann.

Das Geräusch von trappelnden Füßen und plappernden Mündern brachte Hermine in Bewegung. Sie konnte doch nicht mit dem Rest der Menge ankommen. Zähne zusammenbeißend stieß Hermine die Tür mit mehr Kraft auf, als sie erwartet hatte, sodass die schwere Holztür gegen die Wand schlug und zurück auf sie zu schwang. Sie zuckte zusammen und erwartete, dass die Tür ihr gegen die Stirn schlug, aber diese wurde rechtzeitig langsamer, sodass sie ihr nur einen leichten, sanften Klaps gab. Hermine erstarrte für einen Moment, setzte sich dann aber in Bewegung, trat leiser ein und suchte sich einen Platz in der Mitte des Klassenraums. Normalerweise hätte sie sich nach vorne gesetzt, aber sie fühlte sich noch nicht wirklich bereit, den wütenden Blicken des Zaubertrankmeisters die Stirn zu bieten.

Um auf Snape zurückzukommen, der Mann war abwesend vom Raum, vielleicht suchte er noch einige Zutaten zusammen, in den letzten wenigen Momenten Ruhe, die er noch hatte, bevor seine Klasse eintraf, wie Hermine mit einem grimmigen kleinen Schnauben bemerkte. Sie begann ihre Sachen auszupacken und schaute an die Tafel nach Anweisungen, während die anderen Schüler anfingen nacheinander einzutreffen. Sie registrierten kaum ihre Anwesenheit, da sie es seit langem gewohnt waren, dass sie lange vor den anderen da war. Hermine war Teil des Klassenraums, genau wie die Kessel vor ihnen. Die Kessel besaßen jedoch nicht Hermines Beobachtungsvermögen. Sie dachte nach und kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass sie zum ersten Mal unter Schülern sein würde, die sich tatsächlich etwas aus dem Fach machten, genug um es bis zum Ende durchzuhalten. Es war ein seltsames, aber auch willkommenes Gefühl. Vielleicht würde Professor Snape bei ernsthaft interessierten Schülern mehr Zeit damit verbringen, das Fach zu unterrichten, als Gryffindorschüler für umstrittene Regelübertretungen zu bestrafen.

Ein Frösteln warnte Hermine vor dem Eintreten des Zaubertrankmeisters persönlich. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie erwartet hatte, blinzelte aber, als sie realisierte, dass sein Eintreten einer Art Ernüchterung gleichkam. Der Traum hatte sie dazu gebracht, zu glauben, dass er irgendwie übermenschlich, faszinierend und ätherisch sei. In Wirklichkeit jedoch, war er ein Mann mit schmierigen Haaren, der auf die Vierzig zuging. Unbewusst zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Während die Naivität, die ich immer noch besitze, inbrünstig hofft, dass Sie alle, da auf fortgeschrittenem Niveau, dazu neigen werden, Ihre Energie ausschließlich der komplizierten Kunst des Tränkebrauens zu widmen, sagt mir mein einiges größerer Teil an Zynismus, dass es hier wie in jeder Klasse einen gewissen Anteil Schwachköpfe gibt. Demzufolge sollten Sie nicht erwarten, anders behandelt zu werden als sonst, sondern noch härter als jemals zuvor gefordert zu werden. Die Benotung in diesem Kurs wird konkurrenzbetont sein; nicht unbedingt, weil ich denke, dass Sie mehr konkurrenzbetonte Stimmung bräuchten, sondern weil ich nur sehr ungern gute Noten _gratis_ für lediglich annehmbare Arbeit vergebe. Nach Perfektion werden Sie streben, und sie werden lernen, dass Perfektion nicht annähernd genug ist."

Das vornehme-höhnische Lächeln mit eisigen Lippen musste Jahre gedauert haben um perfekt zu werden, und kam nun in seinem ganzen Potenzial zum Einsatz, als der Mann seine Schüler musterte. Hermine hörte Not leidende Geräusche um sich herum, als die anderen Schüler begannen, ihre Wahl für diesen Kurs noch einmal zu überdenken. Hermine jedoch hob zu dieser Herausforderung leicht ihr Kinn und weigerte sich, von einem schmierigen Idioten, wie Harry und Ron ihn zu nennen liebten, beherrscht zu werden. Sie war doch nicht umsonst zur Schulsprecherin ernannt worden.

"Zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für Ihre trotzige Miene, Miss Granger. Sie werden herausfinden, dass Arroganz hier keinen Platz hat."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, ihr Gesicht wurde zu einer leeren Maske, während sie in ihrem Kopf einen hinterhältigen Mord plante. Dieser verdammte Mann. Wie in aller Welt, fragte sie sich, konnte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihn jemals mit etwas so _softem_ in Verbindung bringen? Während sie das Verlangen, ihre Lippen in Abscheu zu kreuseln, bekämpfte, schrieb Hermine ihren Traum dem Ergebnis von zu vielem Nachdenken über irrelevante Themen ab. Zähne zusammenbeißend bereitete sie sich auf den Rest der Stunde vor. Sie war sich sicher, dass _dieser_ Zusammenstoß ihre Fähigkeit, solche Träume zu haben, zusammenfallen lassen würde.

Hermine träumte wieder den Traum. Und wieder und wieder. Und, mangels besserer Ausdrücke, wieder.

Sie saß in ihrem Bett auf, die Laken verwickelt und klebrig unter ihren Beinen, ihre Haare sahen aus, als wollten sie der Schwerkraft trotzen, ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Hermine hämmerte mit ihren Handballen in ihre Augenhöhlen und versuchte, die Bilder aus ihrem Schädel zu löschen.

Egal was sie versuchte, sie hatte den Traum jedes Mal, wenn sie einschlief. Hermine litt an Schlafmangel und begegnete dem Traum sogar in halb wachen Momenten, oder wenn ihr die Augen im Unterricht zufielen. Ihre Lehrer bemerkten ihre sonderbare Unaufmerksamkeit; diejenigen, die ihre Fähigkeiten anerkannten, versuchten ihr Bestes, ihre Noten auszugleichen, während Dieser Verdammte Mann ausnutzte, was sie in Gedanken inzwischen ihre Geisteskrankheit nannte.

Doch am schlimmsten war es, Verbindungen des Traumes zur Realität zu finden. In beidem, Fortgeschrittene Zaubertkunsttheorie und Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung, hatte sie den Anschein einer Erklärung dafür gefunden, warum die Namen „Hermine" und „Severus" so eine Macht in ihrer Vision hatten. Wahrhaftige Namen waren der Schlüssel.

Um eine Sache erfolgreich in eine vollkommen andere zu verwandeln, musste man zuerst den Zustand des ursprünglichen Objekts bestätigen, hier zum Beispiel Feder. Um die Feder in ein Stachelschwein zu verwandeln, musste man ihr einen neuen Namen zuweisen, und folglich eine neue Form. Auf Zauberkunst traf die gleiche Theorie zu. Um die Eigenschaften von etwas zu verändern, musste man zuerst bestätigen, was das für ein Objekt war und welche Merkmale es schon besaß, bevor man neue hinzufügen oder alte verändern konnte. Daher hatte das Wissen um den wahren Namen des Zaubertrankmeisters es ihr erlaubt, zu ihm durchzugelangen; also das „magische Wort". Sein eigenes Wissen um ihren wahren Namen hatte die gleiche Reaktion hervorgebracht.

Zum Glück sprach keiner von ihnen den Vornamen des Anderen in der Realität aus. Das wäre mehr gewesen, als Hermines zerschlagene Nerven hätten ertragen können.

Es half auch nicht, fügte Hermine innerlich zu ihren hyperaktiven Gedankenströmen hinzu, als sie einen Korridor hinunterging, dass Parvati und Lavender plötzlich jede ihrer Bewegungen mit ihren hellen falkenartigen Augen verfolgten. Sie könnte schwören, dass die Beiden sie ausspionierten oder darauf warteten, dass sie plötzlich umfiel, von einer lebensbedrohenden Krankheit befallen. Vielleicht versuchten sie sie zu vergiften oder etwas Ähnliches, sinnierte Hermine. Sie hatten beinahe geknickt gewirkt, als sie ihren morgendlichen Tee ausließ, als ob sie auf ihren Stuhlkanten gelauert hätten, um zu sehen, was passieren würde, wenn sie ihn trank. Hermine machte sich gedankliche eine Notiz, ihre Getränkewahl von Tag zu Tag zu ändern, um sie abzuschütteln, nur für den Fall der Fälle.

Das Schlimmste allerdings, das absolut Schlimmste war, dass Hermine es nicht schaffte, mit ihrem Problem fertig zu werden.

Normalerweise wandte Hermine sich an die Bibliothek. Die staubigen Regale mit ihren alterlosen und unendlichen Mengen an Büchern hatten immer eine Antwort für sie gehabt. Bücher waren simpel - sie hatten ein Inhaltsverzeichnis, waren alphabetisch geordnet und boten die Informationen in einem akkuraten, logischen Format dar (nun, zumindest im Fall von denen, die sie zur Recherche heraussuchte, mit einfachen, bekannten, präzisen Autoren). Allerdings war sie oft genug in der Bücherei gewesen, um zu wissen, dass es dort _keine_ Bücher gab, die Titel wie _Aphrodisiaken und warum man davon Träume hat_ trugen. Das Näheste, was sie finden könnte, würde ein Buch über Wahrsagen sein, und _das_ würde sie nicht tun.

Hermine seufzte, drehte sich um, um der Bibliothek noch eine Chance zu geben und rannte fast kopfüber in Lavender, die äußerst schuldbewusst drein sah. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

"Lavender, ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich dich das frage, aber verfolgst du mich?" Sie stemmte eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und schaute das andere Mädchen mit einem verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Natürlich nicht!", antwortete Lavender mit falscher Fröhlichkeit, ihre Stimme quiekste. "Warum sollte ich dich verfolgen?"

"Du und Parvati habt mich ständig bei den Mahlzeiten beobachtet. Habt ihr gedacht, ich würde das nicht bemerken? Und Ron hat mir erzählt, dass ihr zwei meine Teetassen diese Woche jeden Morgen geklaut habt. Was soll das, Lavender?" Hermine hatte das Gefühl, kurz vor dem Überschnappen zu stehen. Es war ihr alles zu viel, viel zu viel. Wurde der Rest der Welt nun genauso verrückt wie sie?

"Also..."

"Spuck es aus, Lavender", knurrte Hermine etwas drohender, als sie es vorgehabt hatte. Lavender zuckte zurück.

"Okay, schon gut...wir haben in deine Teetassen gelesen."

"Meine Teetassen gelesen?", wiederholte Hermine ungläubig. Lavender _war_ verrückt geworden.

"Tasseography. Das ist eine Wahrsagetechnik, bei der man den Teesatz liest. In Wahrsagen bekommen wir das Ableseergebnis von jedem Anderen mit, aber du warst nie in Wahrsagen, also haben wir uns entschieden, deine Tasse jeden Tag zu lesen, und glaub uns, es ist _sehr, sehr_ interessant." Lavender sagte jedoch nicht, _was_ interessant war, und Hermine beobachtete sie erwartungsvoll.

"Also?"

"Also was?", wiederholte Lavender unschuldig.

"Was war so verdammt interessant!", schrie Hermine sie an, sodass Lavender leicht anfing zu zittern. Das eingeschüchterte Mädchen schluckte und sah sich um, ob irgendjemand zuhörte, dann lehnte sie sich vor und wisperte in Hermines Ohr.

"Du wirst eine geheime Liebesaffäre mit jemandem sehr viel intelligenteren und...älteren haben."

Hermine zuckte zurück von Lavender, sie fühlte sich, als ob ihr jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. "Was?"

"Es stimmt! Das war jeden Tag in einer Tasse! Ich meine, es muss nicht die _einzige_ Interpretationsmöglichkeit sein, aber ich mein, _jeden Tag_!"

"Vielleicht trinke ich meinen Tee einfach jedes Mal auf die gleich Art und Weise. Hast du jemals daran gedacht?"

Lavender sah aus, als hätte Hermine ihr gerade unterstellt, dass Magie nur auf Zufälle beruhe. "Und die Hauselfen haben ihn jedes mal auf die gleiche Art und Weise gekocht? Und das Wasser ist jedes Mal auf die gleiche Art und Weise getrieben? Bitte, Hermine. Stell dich dem. Du bist das Pfand des Schicksals, _und das Schicksal sagt, dass du eine geheime Liebesaffäre haben wirst_." Ihre Stimme wurde gegen Ende immer lauter und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Leute auf sich, deren Aufmerksamkeit Hermine lieber nicht erregt hätte.

Hermine packte Lavender am Kragen und schleifte sie, ungeachtet deren Proteste, in Richtung Bibliothek. Als sie drinnen waren, zog sie sie in die hinterste Ecke der Geschichtsabteilung, _dort_ würde sie sicher niemand belauschen.

"Lavendar." Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das tat. "Ich glaube, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Aber du musst mir _versprechen,_ wirklich _versprechen_, dass du nicht einer einzigen Person etwas weitererzählst. Auch nicht Parvati. Ich mein, du kannst es Parvati erzählen, weil ich ihre Hilfe vielleicht auch brauche, aber keiner von euch darf irgendjemand Anderem etwas erzählen. Und das schließt auch Trelawney mit ein, verstanden?" Lavender nickte, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Auch nicht, wenn sie mit dir das machen, was ich jetzt mit dir mache. Nicht einmal unter Folter oder Todesschmerzen." Lavender sah jetzt aus, als hätte sie wirklich Angst, aber Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig. "Ich glaube ich habe prophetische Träume."

Lavender schlug quietschend die Hände unter ihrem Kinn zusammen. "Weißt du denn, wer dein geheimer Liebhaber ist? Mensch, Hermine, bist du eine Seherin? Weil - "

"Nein, nein, nicht so etwas. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich eine Seherin bin. Ausgerechnet ich? Nein. Denk nicht einmal darüber nach. Hör mir zu, ja? Und hör auf so zu herumzuhüpfen, sonst wird noch jemand auf uns aufmerksam", zischte Hermine sich umsehend. "Hör zu. Ich bin im Zaubertrankklassenraum und ich braue einen Trank, nur dass ich nicht sehen kann, was an der Tafel steht, weil mir richtig schlecht ist, aber ich habe einen Haufen Zutaten auf meinem Tisch. Snape kommt auf mich zu, er befragt mich über die Zutaten, und sie stellen sich alle als bewusstseinserweiternde Hilfen heraus, die den Nebeneffekt haben..." Hermine stockte und überlegte, was sie dem anderen Mädchen erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber dann, dass sie es hinter sich bringen musste. "...den Nebeneffekt von machtvollen Aphrodisiaken haben." Lavender quietschte wieder, aber Hermine fuhr fort.

"Psst. Jedenfalls kann ich mich an nichts erinnern, bis er mich mit meinem Vornamen anspricht, und dann kommt der aphrodisische Teil heraus. Und er lässt mich nicht aus dem Traum, bis ich ihn _Severus_ nenne. Inzwischen habe ich einen Teil davon herausbekommen. Man muss den wahren Namen von etwas oder jemandem kennen, bevor man es wirklich kontrollieren kann, das ist also der Teil mit den Namen. Und dann der Trank...das ist der prophetische Teil...der Trank war in meinem Buch für fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke. Und hier kommt dein Part – der Trank hilft einem, seinen Seelengefährten zu finden, glaube ich. Er wird _Adamare Animae_ genannt. Hast du schon mal davon gehört?"

Lavenders Augen waren von all den Informationen weit aufgerissen, ihre Finger hatte sie fest vor ihren Mund gepresst, um ihre begeisterten Schreie zurückzuhalten. Hermine bemerkte, dass ihre Fingernägel in einem lavendelfarbenen Ton bemalt waren. "Natürlich habe ich davon gehört! Liest du keine Zauberer-Romanzen, Hermine? Er kommt _in jeder davon_ vor! Du musst diesen Trank brauen und herausfinden, wer dein Seelengefährte ist! Das ist es, was der Traum dir sagen will! Du musst es tun!"

Hermine stöhnte, aber Lavender fuhr mit durchtriebenem Gesichtsausdruck fort. "Auch wenn ich denke, dass ich schon weiß, wer es ist."

Hermines Herz begann schmerzhaft zu schlagen. Die Neuigkeiten über den älteren und erfahreneren Mann hatten das, was von Anfang an ihre größte Angst gewesen war, vergrößert und sie wartete darauf, dass Lavender diese Worte aussprechen würde. Das Mädchen hatte nun den selbstgefälligen Blick von jemandem, der über den Köpfen aller anderen schwebte und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

"Es ist Professor Snape. Oder, eher noch, _Severus_ Snape. Ich glaube dein Amor, oder was auch immer es ist, hat einen Todeswunsch."

Hermine dachte das gleiche. "Aber ich _mag_ ihn nicht!", schrie sie verzweifelt auf. Lavender schenkte ihr einen mitleidigen Blick.

"Ich weiß. Aber warum sonst solltest du von ihm in Verbindung mit dem Trank träumen? Außer dem offensichtlichen, mein ich, sei nicht so frustriert. Außerdem ist er ein älterer, erfahrenerer Mann. Unglücklicherweise kann ein Seelengefährte so gut wie jeder Mensch sein. Zumindest ist deiner zur Zeit am Leben. Es gab Menschen, die den Trank genommen haben und herausgefunden haben, dass ihr Seelengefährte im alten Ägypten gelebt hat, in einem Fall war der Seelengefährte einer Frau der Mann ihrer Enkelin, und ihre Enkelin hat sich von ihm scheiden lassen, weil irgendetwas in ihrer Ehe 'nicht ganz gestimmt hat'. Natürlich war der Grund dafür, dass die Enkelin nur zu einem Viertel seine Seelengefährtin war. Du bist halt nur ein _klitzekleines Bisschen_ zu spät für deinen auf die Welt gekommen, aber es ist wirklich nicht ganz unmöglich. Ich meine, ihr beide mögt Bücher mehr als Menschen", stellte Lavender frei heraus klar. "Und wenn er nur etwas wegen seiner Haare und seiner Zähne und seiner Haut täte... dann könnte er auf eine _gewisse_ Art gut aussehend sein, oder? Er hat eine fantastische Stimme, das weißt selbst du."

Er hatte eine schöne Stimme, und zumindest war er intelligent, überlegte Hermine, aber, _bei __Godrics Nachttopf_, NEIN! Warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Lavender hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von irgendetwas! "Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung von irgendetwas!", explodierte Hermine und warf ihre Arme in die Luft. Lavender blickte sie ruhig an.

"Dann mach den Trank und find es heraus. Parvati und ich werden dir helfen."

"Ich kann den Trank nicht machen! Snape darf nichts davon mitkriegen, _egal _ob er damit...verbunden ist oder nicht", gab Hermine mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf Lavender zurück. Das Mädchen seufzte.

"Natürlich nicht. Es muss eine _geheime_ Liebesaffäre sein, vom Anfang bis zum Ende. Nein, Parvati und ich haben einen kleinen Arbeitsplatz für solche Sachen. Sybil...ich meine, Professor Trelawney...hat uns beigebracht, wie man verschiedene Wahrsage- und Liebestränke braut. Na komm schon, es wird dir gut tun, mal wieder mit uns Mädchen zurück in den Schlafsälen zu sein. Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit diesem Weasley-Typ. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass er dein Seelengefährte ist."

"Das ist doch lächer - "

"Ich habe gesagt, _wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste_. Aber ich weiß es besser. Er hat ein Auge auf Padma geworfen. Parvati hat es mir erzählt. Er hat Angst vor ihr – Parvati meine ich – aber er findet sie attraktiv, deshalb läuft er logischerweise ihrer ruhigeren Zwillingsschwester hinterher..." Lavender fuhr auf dem gesamten Weg zum Gryffindorturm fort, einen beständigen Strom von Klatsch und Tratsch von sich zu geben und lenkte dabei die benommene und desorientierte Hermine mit einem kameradschaftlichen Arm um deren Taille.

Ein betäubend süßes Aroma drang widerlich in ihre Nase ein und drehte ihr den Magen um. Vor ihr befand sich ein sprudelnder Kessel, aus dem der Geruch nach Zimt und nachtblühendem Jasmin aufstieg. Ein Haufen mit Hagebutten und Orangenblüten lag an der Seite und Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf, sie mit ihrem Messer zu zerkleinern.

Dieses Mal war es jedoch kein Traum, Parvati las aus dem Buch und Lavender rührte den Trank. Sie hatten den Rest der Gryffindor-Siebtklässler hinausgescheucht und wichtige Angelegenheiten vorgeschoben. Verständlicherweise hatte die anderen Mädchen angenommen, dass sie Hermine ein neues Makeover geben wollten.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass Hermine ihnen für so einen Versuch die Ohren weggeflucht hätte. Lavender und Parvati wussten dies jedoch. Sie hatte ihnen genau diese Konsequenz schon vorher einmal angedroht.

Hermine fügte die Hagebutten hinzu, was einen Explosion von Parfüm hervorbrachte, die sie fast zum Würgen brachte. Die klebrige rot-braune Mischung aus Zimt, Jasmin und Erdbeeren lichtete sich in ein klares blass rosa Öl, das eher nach einer Art Duschgel für Mädchen aussah. Sie wunderte sich, wie sie sich hierzu hatte überreden lassen. Nachdem Lavender es noch ein paar Mal umgerührt hatte, wies Parvati Hermine dazu an, die Orangeblüten hineinzuwerfen.

" 'Zeichne nun die abgebildete Rune und spreche die Zauberformel – _comperio animae_ – und beobachte, was passiert.' Oooh, die Instruktionen sind spannend geschrieben!", gurrte Parvati. Hermine rollte mit den Augen, tat aber, was ihr gesagt worden war.

"_Comperio animae_", hauchte sie und verfolgte die ihr nun vertraute Rune über der Mischung. Eine pinkne Rauchwolke schlug ihr ins Gesicht und brachte sie zu einem Hustenanfall. Der Trank war nun tiefrot, pulsierte aus einem inneren Licht heraus und gab ein leises Summen von sich.

"Mach schon, trink es!", drängte Lavender. Sie und Parvati drängten sich eifrig hinter Hermines Schulter.

"Es sieht aus, als wäre es radioaktiv oder..."

"Nein, nein, es soll so aussehen, siehst du? 'Er sollte nun eine sinnliche scharlachrote Farbe haben, mit der Beschaffenheit feinsten Öls und es sollte schlagen und summen, wie das Herz deines Geliebten.' Ich _liebe_ diese Beschreibungen wirklich!"

Hermine schenkte Parvati einen widerwilligen Blick, nahm aber ein Fläschchen von dem Trank und beäugte es misstrauisch. Die beiden anderen Mädchen holten nun selbst zwei Fläschchen und füllten den Trank zu ihrem privaten Gebrauch ab. Sie fanden nicht jeden Tag jemanden, der ihnen solch einen mächtigen Trank brauen konnte. Zu ihrem Glück war Hermine keine gewöhnliche Hexe.

"Trink, Hermine", drängte Lavender. Es würde nichts schaden, sie ihn zuerst ausprobieren zu lassen.

Hermine holte tief Luft, stürzte den Trank hinunter und mühte sich ab, ihn nicht wieder auszuspucken. Es war, als würde sie den verflüssigten Duft eines extrem femininen Parfüms trinken, mit Zähnen darin. Der Zimt biss eindeutig zurück, packte ihre Zunge wie mit einem spitzen Schraubstock und brannte in ihrer Kehle. Sie konnte den Trank auf dem Weg in ihren Magen pulsieren fühlen, aber schließlich hatte sie den letzten Tropfen hinuntergeschluckt und ihre Lippen, gefolgt von ihrem Ärmel, saubergeleckt. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und wartete auf die Auswirkungen, über die sie sich noch immer nicht ganz im Klaren war. Vielleicht der Funken einer Eingebung? Eine kurze Vision? Ein Moment geistiger Klarheit?

Sie wartete. Und wartete. Und wartete. Lavender und Parvati sahen aus, als würden sie vor Spannung platzen. Hermine blinzelte.

„Ööhm..."

* * *

_Ich freu mich natürlich wieder über Reviews und die eigentliche Autorin "EggplantAndCaviar" auch ... je mehr desto schneller geht's weiter, das nächste Kapitel ist so gut wie fertig übersetzt!_


	3. Illumination

_Vielen Dank wieder für die Reviews. Habe diesmal wegen Schulstress leider etwas länger gebraucht, aber jetzt kommen ja bald die Herbstferien..._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Kapitel Drei: Erleuchtung

Es war nichts passiert. Überhaupt nichts. Sie fühlte sich nicht anders als vorher, hatte keine Vision, konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr Seelengefährte Snape oder Lucius Malfoy war. _Oh nein, bitte nicht Malfoy,_ stöhnte sie innerlich. Das wäre ein _wirklich_ mieser Trick und könnte nicht gerade ein Spaziergang in den Park genannt werden.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es funktioniert hat. Entweder das, oder der Effekt ist nicht der, den wir erwartet haben. Sorry", entschuldigte sich Hermine, als Lavender und Parvati auf dem Teppich zusammenbrachen.

"Das ist nicht möglich!" jammerte Lavender. "Du hast es genauso gemacht, wie es das Buch vorgeschrieben hat! Es war perfekt! Du erzählst uns bloß nicht, was du gesehen hast!"

Hermine seufzte. "Hast du mich in Trance fallen sehen? Nein? Ich hab auch nicht daran geglaubt. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich die Theorie dahinter nicht wirklich verstehe. Lavender, du hast gesagt, dass dieser Trank andauernd in Zauberer-Romanzen vorkommt. Was geschieht denn normalerweise mit _denen_?"

Lavender dachte einen Moment nach, einen manikürten Finger auf der Unterlippe. Hermine bemerkte, dass sie posierte, wenn auch unterbewusst. Ernsthaft, wer zögerte, um mit seinem Finger auf seiner Unterlippe nachzudenken?

"Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher. Sie sagen immer irgendwas poetisches. Ich glaube nicht, dass viele Autoren wirklich wissen, was da passiert. Es ist ein Trank der sich nicht so einfach brauen lässt...aber ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn verpatzt hast, Hermine! Er ist wahrscheinlich nicht viel schwerer als der Vielsafttrank, und ich habe gehört, wie du davon genuschelt hast, ihn zu brauen, nachdem Snape dir gesagt hat...warte, lass mich etwas heraussuchen."

Lavender sprang auf, rannte zu ihrem Koffer und wühlte mit beiden Händen darin herum. Nachdem sie einen Moment gekramt hatte, kam sie mit einem etwas abgenutzten Buch zurück, das sowohl mit mehr rosa und weißen Blumen illustriert war, als Hermine es für gesund hielt, als auch mit einem typischen wuchtigen Paar Brüste und einem sehr männlich aussehenden Jüngling. Lavender blätterte es einen Moment durch, verweilte kurz, um ein paar Abschnitte mit einem wollüstigen Erröten auf ihren Wangen zu lesen und hielt dann das Buch Hermine unter die Nase.

"Hier!", rief sie darauf deutend aus. Hermine sah sich den Abschnitt an.

"Lucian nahm ein Fläschchen des Trankes, die purpurrote Flüssigkeit pochte wie ein Herz in der ersten Röte der Liebe, und kippte es seine Kehle hinunter, der Geschmack von Blumen und Gewürzen wärmte seine bemuskelten Lenden. Plötzlich sah er Jadia in einem vollkommen neuen Licht." Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht loszulachen. Lavender und Parvati warfen sich jedoch einen kurzen Blick zu und hoben Hermine vom Boden auf.

"Hey! Was soll das?"

"Wir bringen dich zu Professor Snape. Ich denke, du wirst ihn möglicherweise in einem _vollkommen neuen Licht _sehen."

Hermine wunderte sich, was Lavender damit meinte, hatte aber nicht genug Kraft, das vereinte Team von ihr und Parvati aufzuhalten, da sie doch eher schmächtig gebaut war und die beiden so entschlossen (und, wenn es nötig war, genauso kräftig) wie Bullen waren. Sie wurde den Korridor hinuntergeschleppt und erntete einige seltsame Blicke und Ausrufe. Hermine lehnte sich einfach zurück, um diese Fahrt zu genießen, da sie nicht genug Kraft hatte, das Ganze zu stoppen und eine Menge anderer Dinge hatte, über die sie nachdenken musste.

Was hatten sie überhaupt zu sehen erwartet? Und was, wenn es nicht Snape war? Das war tatsächlich eine sehr gute Alternative. Ja, sie verteidigte ihn wirklich vor den unbarmherzigen Angriffen ihrer zwei besten Freunde, und sie hatte tatsächlich eine Hochachtung vor seinem _Verstand_, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein schmieriger Idiot war, der sie bei jeder Möglichkeit beleidigte. Sie hatte sich nur von Lavenders märchenhaften Gedankengängen und ihren eigenen irrsinnigen Träumen davon tragen lassen, sodass sie ihre gute Freundin, die logische Argumentation komplett hinter sich gelassen hatte. Ausgerechnet Snape. Er hatte in ihrer gesamten Zeit in Hogwarts vermutlich nicht eine Sache gesagt, die man auch nur _irrtümlich_ "nett" bezeichnen konnte. Nicht einmal ein verstecktes Kompliment, auch wenn manche sagen würden, dass "Besserwisserin" tatsächlich ein Kompliment der äußerst versteckten Art sei.

Wichtiger noch, musste ihr Seelengefährte _sie_ nicht auch mögen? Hermine schnaubte. Er kritisierte sie auf seine verletzende Art und Weise andauernd in Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, mehr als irgendeinen anderen Schüler, obwohl sie völlig offensichtlich die engagierteste und talentierteste der Gruppe war. Hermine war die Beste in ihrem Kurs. Jeder ihrer Tränke war mehr als perfekt.

_Aber das war immer noch nicht genug!_

Obwohl, meldete sich eine aufdringliche Stimme aus ihrem Hinterkopf, besondere Aufmerksamkeit war eben besondere Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn sie negativ war. Und er erwartete von ihr mehr als vom Rest, was zeigte, dass er wusste, dass sie es besser konnte, was wiederum zeigte, dass er ein großes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten hatte. Er war sich höchst definitiv dessen bewusst, dass sie existierte und wollte sie zu einer...

_...Meisterin der Zaubertränke formen._

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Wenn man einmal von den logischen Gedankenbahnen abgekommen war, war es _wirklich_ schwer, wieder dorthin zurückzufinden. Andererseits hatte sie wirklich keine anderen Alternativen. Wen gab es denn, der es möglicherweise sein könnte? Sicherlich nicht Harry oder Ron... sie waren für sie viel zu sehr wie Brüder und für ihren Geschmack nicht reif genug. Alle Jungs vom Quidditch Team redeten bei weitem zu viel über ihren Sport, und schienen keine anderen Gesprächsthemen zu haben. Neville war Neville, und das sagte schon alles. Rons Geschwister waren attraktiv, aber auch wieder zu sehr Familie. Anthony war intelligent und eigentlich gutaussehend, aber er war doch eher ein Studienpartner. Als Person war er nicht wirklich interessant. Sie versuchte an irgendjemanden von DA zu denken, aber es kam ihr niemand in den Sinn. Sie hatte nie zuvor wirklich darüber nachgedacht, war aber bestürzt, als sie merkte, dass es eigentlich keine anderen Kandidaten gab.

Diese Erkenntnis beschäftigte sie für den Rest ihrer Reise und wurde dadurch beendet, dass Lavender und Parvati sie in perfektem Gleichklang zu einem Stopp brachten und wisperten: "_Dort ist er!"_

Aufgewühlt von ihren Gedanken sah Hermine stumm in die Halle, wo Snape stand und eine Truppe schreiender Erstklässler disziplinierte. Sie sah ihn _tatsächlich_, auf Grund ihrer vorigen Erkenntnisse in einem neuen Licht. Er war ein intelligenter, mutiger, reifer Mann, der nicht _gänzlich_ unattraktiv war; er war gut in Form, wenn auch eher schäbig, aber was konnte man anderes erwarten, wenn man den ganzen Tag über brodelnden Kesseln stand und Missetäter hetzte? Tatsächlich sah er während der Ferien nicht so schäbig aus, wenn nicht so viele Schüler da waren und er nicht acht Stunden in einem Klassenraum voll explodierender Tränke verbrachte. Er glaubte an ihre Fähigkeiten und war nicht der Typ ihren Stil zu igenorieren, indem er versuchte sie jedes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu schleifen. Hermine lächelte fast, als sie daran dachte, neben ihm an einem Trank zu arbeiten. Vielleicht war diese Meinungsänderung das, was der Trank wollte.

Aber dann realisierte sie, dass sie Professor Snape in einem vollkommen neuen _Licht_ sah.

Um seine dunkle Form herum befand sich ein glühender pinkner Schein, der genauso pulsierte, wie es der Trank getan hatte. Nach einem Moment Nachdenken erkannte sie, dass sie seine _Aura_ sah. Eine Aura, die von den Auswirkungen des Trankes pink gefärbt und hervorgehoben wurde, im Grunde aber sah sie seine Lebenskraft.

Es war unbeschreiblich.

"Was siehst du? Kannst du irgendetwas sehen?"

Hermine erwägte ernsthaft zu sagen, dass sie nichts sah, erkannte aber dann, dass sie alle Hilfe, die sie in diesem Unternehmen bekommen konnte, brauchen würde. Wenn er _wirklich_ ihr Seelengefährte war, wusste sie, dass sie nicht ohne ihn leben konnte. Und Hermine hatte _nicht die geringste Vorstellung _davon – sie würgte – das andere Geschlecht zu verführen. Besonders wenn das Objekt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gemeinerweise ausgerechnet _Snape_ war.

"Ich kann seine Aura sehen." Das Eingeständnis war matt, als ob sie schließlich vor dem Richter zugegeben hätte, dass sie an einer Serie von Massenmorden schuldig war. Parvati und Lavender quietschten.

"Ist sie hübsch?"

"Sie ist verdammt schön", antwortete sie widerwillig. "Obwohl es passender wäre, wenn der Trank sie nicht mit diesem furchtbaren Pink gefärbt hätte."

Hinter ihr bekamen die beiden Mädchen Lachanfälle. Hermine sah aus, als würde sie gleich anfangen zu heulen. Sie drehte sie um und rannte zurück in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie Ron nicht gerade jetzt in ihren eigenen Räumen gegenübertreten wollte. Lavender und Parvati folgten ihr aufgeregt auf sie einredend.

"Stimmt was nicht, Hermine?"

"Ob etwas nicht stimmt?_ Nicht stimmt_? Professor _Snape_ ist mein verdammter _Seelengefährte._ Man bekommt nur einen. Und _meiner _ist auf _ihn_ verschwendet." Parvati und Lavender schauten schuldig drein. Hermine seufzte.

"Mädels, ich lege euch wirklich nahe, euren Trank nicht zu nehmen, bevor ihr denkt, die richtige Person gefunden zu haben, wirklich nur um das nachzuprüfen. Vielleicht... vielleicht nicht einmal dann. Manchmal möchte man es einfach nicht wissen."

Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war so niedergeschlagen und hoffnungslos, dass Parvati und Lavender, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangten, all ihr Interesse daran verloren hatten, den Trank zu testen. Vielleicht waren die Geheimnisse des Unbekannten aus gutem Grund Geheimnisse. _Obwohl_, dachte Hermine ironisch, _nichts was ihre Tränke hervorbringen könnten, wäre so grauenvoll wie bei ihr._

Beim Abendessen an diesem Abend war Hermine niedergeschlagen und ungeachtet der Unruhe um sie her, die Augen auf ihren Teller gerichtet, sodass sie die Aura _dieses Mannes_ nicht sehen musste. Der Anblick brachte sie völlig durcheinander, auch wenn sie nicht erklären konnte warum. Wenn sie aus den Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrten einen Sinn machen und sie in Worte hätte packen können, wäre etwa so etwas dabei herausgekommen:

_Es ist nicht nur, dass ich ihn seit sechs Jahren gehasst habe, sondern dass, während ich ihn gehasst habe, ich ihn auch respektiert und bewundert habe. Darüberhinaus weiß ich, dass er mich hasst, und es auch nicht die geringste Chance gibt, dass, auch wenn ich mich in ihn verlieben würde (was vollständig, unglaublich, lächerlich unmöglich ist), er sich in mich verlieben würde, und während ich von dieser Tatsache erleichter sein sollte, bin ich _enttäuscht! _Um nicht zu sagen _verletzt._ Und, das schlimmste ist, dass ich nicht verstehe warum! Verwandlung kann ich verstehen. Zaubersprüche kann ich verstehen. Ich kann selbst Tränke verstehen, verdammt noch mal, warum kann ich nur mich selbst nicht verstehen?_

Natürlich konnte sie sich selbst aus genau dem Grund nicht verstehen, weshalb wir die Galaxie der Milchstraße nicht sehen können. Sie war viel zu nahe für so eine viel zu große Sache, um irgendetwas klar zu sehen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem leben musste Hermine sich mit ihrem Innenleben befassen, welches um einiges komplizierter war als das lästigste Arithmantikproblem. Um eine Metapher zu verwenden, eins plus eins ergab in der Tat nicht zwei. Eins plus eins konnte alles vom vollständigen Glück bis zu zerstörendster Erniedrigung und Herzschmerz ergeben. Hermine hatte es zuvor bei anderen gesehen – Harry mit Cho, Ron mit Parvati, Neville mit jedmöglicher Zahl junger Frauen – und sie wollte nicht von dem gleichen alten Geschwätz eingeholt werden. Es war nicht wenig...

...beängstigend. Und die Tatsache, dass es _Professor Severus Snape _war, half kein Bisschen. Er war einschüchternd, wenn man ihn nur von der anderen Seite des Klassenraums ansah, auch wenn sie sich nicht bewusst war, dass er (möglicherweise, da es _keinen konkreten Beweis_ gab, dass der Trank wirklich das bewirkte, was man von ihm sagte), ausgerechnet ihr einziger Seelengefährte war. Was sollte sie mit diesem Wissen _tun_?

_Hallo, Professor Snape. Ich habe den Aufsatz über die Eigenschaften von Baumschlangenhaut erledigt, und oh, wissen Sie, dass Sie mein Seelengefährte sind? Vielleicht sollten wir uns hinsetzen und besprechen, was wir machen werden, da wir für den Rest unseres Lebens verbunden sind und so._

Hermine schnaubte. Es war verrückt, und es gab keine Lösung dafür. Er war ein _Lehrer_, um Merlins Willen! Und zwar ein schmieriger Idiot von einem Lehrer! Was würden die Leute _sagen_? Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an einem Stück Brokkoli. Was würden _Harry und Ron_ sagen? Sie riskierte einen Blick auf den gefürchteten Tränkemeister und fühlte, wie sich ihr dabei die Eingeweide im Bauch umdrehten.

Es war wirklich wunderschön. Eine gewundene Aurora Borealis umschien Snape, flackerte entlang der Gestalt des dunklen Professors, hob seine hageren Gesichtszüge hervor und warf ihn in scharfen Kontrast zum Rest der Welt. Bezaubernd; nun, das war ein Wort, das sie verwenden konnte.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange die Wirkung des Trankes anhalten würde – die Theorie war selbst für sie viel zu fortgeschritten, um sie zu verstehen, auch wenn es die Praxis nicht war. Allerdings war sie sich mit der Zeit nicht mehr sicher, ob die Auflösung des bezaubernden Lichts den Effekt, den der Professor auf ihr Inneres hatte, mindern würde.

Hermine schluckte schwer und schob ihren Teller zur Seite, sie hatte auf ein und demselben Bissen so lange herumgekaut, bis er nicht nur völlig verschwunden war, sondern bis ihr Kiefer angefangen hatte von der monotonen Bewegung zu schmerzen.

"Hermine? Bist du okay?", fragte Harry, er und Ron warfen der jungen Brünette einen fragenden Blick zu. Parvati und Lavender tauschten einen verstohlenen Blick aus. Hermine jedoch war fassungslos. Wenn ihr jetziger Zustand reichte, dass Harry und Ron ihn bemerkten, war es höchste Zeit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Welt zuzuwenden und sich normal zu benehmen, auch wenn sie sich fühlte, als ob ihre Innereien duch eine Autowaschanlage gegangen wären.

"Mir geht's gut, Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hab nur plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr. Vielleicht habe ich mir einen Infekt geholt oder sowas ähnliches." Sie täuschte ein Gähnen vor, das schnell zu einem echten wurde. "Außerdem bin ich müde. Ich glaube, ich gehe auf mein Zimmer und schlafe. Heute Abend bist sowieso du dran, Ron", sagte Hermine und bezog sich damit auf die Verantwortlichkeit der Schulsprecher, die Gänge nachts zu patrouillieren.

Sie und Ron hatten entschieden, dass es dumm war, wenn sie beide jede Nacht lange aufbleiben würden, und hatten abgemacht das gesamte Schloss einzeln zu durchkämmen, was die Sache für beide recht gut löste. Sie (oder eher Hermine, rein zufällig, als sie mögliche klimatisierende Sprüche nachschlug) hatten ein System erarbeitet, mit dem sie den anderen rufen konnten, wenn sie Hilfe brauchten, und bisher hatten sie den anderen nicht gebraucht, auch wenn Hermine die Methode zu Rons Verärgerung am Anfang ein paar Mal getestet hatte. Heute Abend konnte Hermine dankbarerweise versuchen, etwas Ruhe zu bekommen.

Wegen der Ereignisse des Tages schlief Hermine tatsächlich sehr schnell ein, trotz der Fülle an neuem und verwirrendem Wissen, das sie gewonnen hatte.

Unglücklicherweise gibt es in der Natur kein Vakuum.

_

* * *

_

Na, habt ihr Vermutungen, wie es weitergehen könnte?

_Achtung Spoiler(!): Das nächste Kapitel ist nämlich aus Severus Sicht geschrieben - seid ihr schon neugierig?_


	4. Intimidation

_Hat diesmal leider etwas länger gedauert, weil ich zwei Wochen in Norwegen war. Aber hier ist endlich das vierte Kapitel!_

_Danke an mija-ela, lufa und Samatha Snape für die Reviews._

Kapitel Vier: Einschücherung

Severus Snape war guter Laune. Bisher hatte er siebzehn Erstklässler zum Heulen gebracht, mindestens neunzig Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen und einem hochmütigen Ravenclaw Strafarbeiten gegeben, da dieser seine Methoden in Frage gestellt hatte. Ein Hochgefühl durchflutete ihn und er genoss jeden Moment dieses wunderschönen Regentages. Auf seiner Schulter saß kein Rotkehlchen – sowieso waren Falken eher sein Art – aber wenn der Professor eine musikalische Neigung gehabt hätte, könnte er ein paar Noten gepfiffen haben, während er von einer Klasse zur nächsten eilte.

Seine Schüler, auf der anderen Seite, dachten, er sei in seiner miesesten Laune – ein tief eingegrabener finsterer Blick verlieh seinem Gesicht einen unheilvollen Ausdruck, seine Haltung war bissig und unheilvoll, und er hatte in einer Stunde mehr Beleidigungen verteilt, als die meisten Menschen ihrem größten Feind in drei Jahren zukommen ließen.

Wie nur die Wahrnehmung Dinge bis ins komplette Gegenteil verdrehen kann.

Es war die letzte Stunde des Tages und seine Lieblingsstunde, auch wenn er das nie vor irgendjemandem zugegeben hätte, und sich selbst gegenüber wahrscheinlich auch nur unter extremem Druck. Er würde höchstens so weit gehen, zu sagen, es sei weniger stressig die älteren Schüler zu unterrichten, da sie zumindest einen Grundbegriff der fundamentalen Verfahren hatten. Die UTZ-Level Klasse war eine Oase für den Tränkemeister, mit glänzenden, und noch wichtiger, wirklich engagierten Köpfen, mit nur ein oder zwei Unfällen im Jahr, und auch dann normalerweise nur bei experimentellen Tränken.

Die einzige, _einzige_ Sache, die er fürchtete, war dieses Granger Mädchen. Ein siedendes Prickeln von Beklommenheit schlängelte sich seinen Weg durch Snapes sonniges Inneres und besudelte alles auf seinem Weg mit dem gefleckten Purpur einer eine Woche alten Leiche. Er hatte vom allerersten Mal, als er sie gesehen hatte, gewusst, dass sie Ärger machen würde. Eine Alleswisserin, und die schlimmste, die er gesehen hatte seit... nun, seit ihm selbst.

Es hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht das zuzugeben, aber die Wahrheit war, dass Granger ihm Angst machte. Was würde er tun, dachte er entsetzt, wenn er einen Ausrutscher machte, und sie seinen Fehler bemerkte? Sie las Bücher nicht, sie _verschlang_ sie und behielt jeden einzelnen Sachverhalt, wichtig oder unwichtig in diesem Schwamm von einem Gedächtnis.

Lange war Severus immer träger und selbstüberzeugter geworden, da er in der Lage war, seine Schüler zu bloßen Schafherden einzuschüchtern. Wenn er eine obskure Zutat falsch aussprach oder einem Zungenbrecher erlag, trauten sich die garstigen Kinder nicht, es zu kommentieren, wenn man ihnen überhaupt unterstellen konnte, dass sie zugehört hatten und begierig genug lernten, um einen Fehler überhaupt zu bemerken. Und selbst wenn sie es taten, konnte er Punkte für Aufmüpfigkeit abziehen, oder es mit einem schlagfertigen Kommentar abtun.

Aber Granger _diskutierte._

Er wurde kaum mit ihr fertig, hatte aber beschlossen sich von ihr niemals, niemals übertrumpfen zu lassen. Also hatte er sie herausgefordert, härter als irgendeinen von seinen anderen Schülern. Miss Granger war zu seinem größten Verdruss den Maßstäben, die er gesetzt hatte, gewachsen und hatte sie _tatsächlich gebrochen._

Also hatte er seine Ansprüche weiter gehoben.

Und sie hatte sie – abermals – gebrochen.

Es war ein Teufelskreis, eine fortwährende Quelle von Ärger, und doch, zur gleichen Zeit war es die beste Zeit seines Lebens.

Viele glauben, dass das ultimative Ziel im Leben ein Zustand vollkommener Glückseligkeit ist, frei von Mühen und Leiden. Allerdings muss man bedenken, dass alle Dinge relativ sind. Ohne Salz gibt es keine Süße; ohne Dunkelheit kein Licht; ohne Leiden _kann Glück nicht existieren._

Ein Leben, das nur aus Glück besteht, würde schnell seine Schönheit verlieren. Man würde sein Leben in einer geraden Linie leben; jeden Tag würde das Glück sich weiter zur Normalität verschlechtern, bis man schließlich in einem Zustand von Langeweile gefangen wäre. Glück würde wie eine Droge werden – man würde mehr und mehr brauchen, um seine Stimmung zu heben, bis schließlich Stillstand die einzig bleibende Empfindung würde, da keine höhere Ebene von Glück mehr erreicht werden könnte. Das kleinste Hindernis eines Plans würde einem ein Gefühl äußerster Zerstörung vermitteln.

Das ultimative Ziel im Leben ist es also, Gefühle im größtmöglichen Umfang zu erleben, und sich immer um ein Ziel zu bemühen. Mühe war kein Fremdwort für Professor Snape.

Jedes Mal, wenn er den kleinsten Fehler in der Arbeit des Granger Mädchens entdeckte, fühlte er ein Aufflammen von Triumph und nahm ihren Fehler genauestens auseinander, kritisierte ihre Art, beleidigte ihr Endprodukt oder zog Hauspunkte ab. Als das Jahr seinen Lauf nahm, fühlte er allerdings jedes Mal einen kleinen Funken Bewunderung, wenn sie eines der Hindernisse überwand, die er ihr in den Weg legte. Severus erlebte sogar ein seltenen Moment Stolz, wenn sie einen Trank in einem Grad beendete, der weit über ihre Jahre hinausging und selbst für einige seiner früheren Lehrer nur mit Schwierigkeiten zu erreichen gewesen wäre. Hermine glaubte, dass Zaubertränke ihr schlechtestes Fach war; wenn man sich die Noten ansah, stimmte das. In Realität jedoch, waren Zaubertränke unbestreitbar ihre Stärke.

So sehr er es auch hasste dies zuzugeben, Hermine Granger war Snapes geheime Protegée. Sie machte ihm Angst, oh ja, das tat sie, und er hasste sie. Zur gleichen Zeit allerdings hegte er eine gewisse Zuneigung, eine Art Wohlwollen für die brilliante junge Gryffindor.

Natürlich würde Severus Snape das _nie_ zugeben. Er war schon gefoltert worden und hatte Dumbledores Geheimnisse nicht verraten; er wäre verdammt, würde er _jemals_ sein Innenleben aus _freiem Willen_ offenbaren. Es war schwierig genug, es _sich selbst _gegenüber zuzugeben und dafür hatte er sieben Jahre gebraucht.

Er war ein Mann, der die Dinge durchdachte, der jeden noch so kleinen Teil seiner Gedanken und Emotionen prüfte und analysierte. Dieses Eingeständnis sich selbst gegenüber war kein Fehler. Es war lange erprobte Wahrheit, real und logisch. Dennoch machte es das nicht zu etwas, das er jeden wissen lassen wollte, und er versuchte es zu vergessen. Von Zeit zu Zeit war er damit erfolgreich.

Aber dann spazierte sie wieder herein.

Das Geräusch von Schritten brachte Severus zurück in die Wirklichkeit, den Rücken vorsichtig der Klasse zugewandt erwartete er den Eintritt der kraushaarigen Allerwisserin, während er durch ein paar Papiere blätterte, mit denen er schon längst fertig war. Ein seltsames Merkmal im Rythmus veranlasste ihn sich umzudrehen, doch anstatt des Granger Mädchens sah er eine stille Hufflepuff auf ihren Stuhl zujagen, die Bücher wie ein Schild vor ihrer Brust umklammert.

_Seltsam. Granger ist immer die erste in meiner Klasse._ Er vermutete, dass ein anderer Lehrer sie aufgehalten hatte, oder dass sie einen Akt gryffindortypischen Heldentums aufgeführt hatte und sich im Krankenflügel erholte. Es war bezeichnend für sie, ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und sein Stimmung verdüsterte sich leicht. Typisch Granger.

Überraschenderweise war sie eine der letzten, die eintraten, mit gesenktem Kopf und ohne Getue nahm sie leise ihren Platz ein. Sie erblasste leicht auf Grund der Tatsache, dass der einzige freie Platz vorne war, völlig untypisch für die sonst so enthusiastische Schülerin. Severus ertappte sich dabei, ihr Verhalten zu beobachten, als wäre sie ein Experiment und schnappte schnell zurück in seine Rolle.

"Ich hoffe, dass Sie alle Ihre Energie heute noch nicht auf unnützes Zauberstabgefuchtel verschwendet haben, da Sie all Ihren Willen und Ihre Kraft, vorausgesetzt dass Sie so etwas wirklich besitzen, für den Trank, den Sie heute brauen und am Ende dieses Tages abfüllen sollen, brauchen werden."

Sie sah wirklich hundeelend aus, als hätte sie überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen waren zu einem gewohnten Bild geworden und Severus fragte sich nebenbei, ob sie dieses Schuljahr mit Make-up experimentierte (und versagte). Heute hingegen wurden die Ringe von blutunterlaufenen Augen und einer Tendenz heftig zu zittern, wenn sie eine Trankzutat aufnahm, begleitet. Offensichtlich litt Miss Granger unter Schlaflosigkeit.

Aus einer Laune heraus, ohne genau zu wissen warum, schnippte er mit seinem Wand in Richtung Tafel und an Stelle des Blutstärkungstrankes, mit dem er vorgehabt hatte, seine Schüler an diesem schönen Nachmittag zu schikanieren, erschienen die Zutaten eines gleich schweren, aber doch sehr viel nützlicheren Trankes.

"Sie werden an diesem Nachmittag einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf machen, und glauben Sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich äußerste Zuversicht habe, dass jeder Einzelne von Ihnen dieses empfindliche Gebräu übel zurichten wird. Sie sollten alle vollständig mit den Wirkungen dieses Trankes vertraut sein, daher werde ich keine Zeit damit verschwenden, nichtssagende Antworten aus Ihren Köpfen zu entlocken. Sie dürften die volle Unterrichtszeit brauchen, es wäre also anzuraten, sofort anzufangen. Ich werde einen Test mit jedem Ihrer", er grinste spöttisch, "'fertigen' Produkte diesen Nachmittag durchführen. Ihre Resultate werden in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunden ausgestellt."

Severus schnippte noch einmal mit seinem Zauberstab, dieses Mal in Richtung des Regals mit den Zutaten, und legte die nötigen Werkzeuge bereit. Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Granger und er hätte schwören können, einen Funken Dankbarkeit in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte. Ein pinkner Funke.

"Professor?", fragte Granger ziemlich schüchtern und leicht auf die rechte Seite seines Gesichtes schielend, "Wollten sie mit mir über etwas reden?"

Severus erwachte ruckartig aus seiner Trance und sah sie finster an. "Vielleicht, Miss Granger, möchten _Sie_ den Trank _manuell_ testen, nachdem Sie ihn gebraut haben. Das schlimmste, das passieren kann", drohte er mit gesenkter Stimme, "wäre, dass Sie im Krankenflügel enden und ich eine Auszeit habe. Das beste, Miss Granger, wäre, dass Sie morgen _pünktlich_ zum Unterricht kommen und weniger wie eine lebendige Tote aussehen, als heute Nachmittag. Ich werde davon absehen, Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte abzuziehen, wenn Sie letzteres erreichen."

Granger erbleichte, aber der Funken Dankbarkeit entzündete sich schnell zu voll einem voll entfalteten Inferno von Verachtung. Jetzt sah sie ihm in die Augen. Severus lächelte beinahe. "Ich schlage vor, dass Sie beginnen, Miss Granger, andernfalls könnte Ihr Haus ins Negative fallen. Ich bin mit sicher, dass Sie das nicht auf Ihr goldenes Gewissen laden möchten."

Die junge Frau war wütend und empört, fing aber ohne ein weiteres Wort an, ihre Zutaten zusammenzusuchen. _Besser so,_ dachte Severus. Der schwache Surrealismus, den ihr Eintritt in seinen Tag hatte sickern lassen, ließ nach, und er konnte wieder dazu übergehen, über seinen Schülern zu wachen.

Severus war der Meinung, dass seine Anwesenheit ein effektives Werkzeug war, um bedauerliche junge Erwachsene daran zu gewöhnen, unter Druck zu arbeiten. Es gab nichts erschreckenderes, als Severus Snape, der über deine Schulter blickte und kleine warnende Geräusche von sich gab, wenn du gerade dabei warst, die Zutat, von der du bis zu diesem Moment dachtest, sie gehöre zum nächsten richtigen Schritt, hineinzutun. Er liebte es, Unsicherheit zu erregen und die Gesichter von zufriedener Zuversicht zu unentschlossenem Zweifel flackern zu sehen, wenn die Hände in gespanntem Zögern über dem Trank schwebten, und schließlich die nahezu trotzige Entscheidung, mit dem weiterzumachen, was sie von Anfang an vorhatten, nur um herauszufinden, dass, während die Zutat korrekt war, ihr Zögern das Zeitfenster, in dem man den erwünschten Effekt erzeugen konnte, hatte ablaufen lassen.

Die Lektion war natürlich, dass alles außer dem vervollkommnetsten Sinn für Gewissheit einen buchstäblich selbst hochgehen lassen würde. Die meisten seiner Schüler nahmen jedoch lediglich an, dass er ein schmieriger Idiot sei, der willentlich versuchte, ihre Augenbrauen in Brand zu setzen.

Nicht dass das Severus groß kümmerte. Er war stolz auf seinen Ruf.

Es war jedoch schwieriger diese U.T.Z. Schüler einzuschüchtern. Severus musste sich dauernd neue Taktiken ausdenken um ihre Konzentration zu untergraben, da sie mit jedem Tag eine dickere Haut bekamen. Es war schön, wenn ein Schüler ihn völlig ignorieren konnte, während er die Entwicklung seiner Trankes verfolgte, anders als Longbottom, der dankbarerweise ausgestiegen war. Severus hatte nach dem ersten fast fatalen Unfall aufgehört, über dessen Trank zu lauern, aber der Junge schaffte es immer noch vor Angst zu zittern, bevor er überhaupt den Klassenraum betrat. Er hatte sein Bestes gegeben, um Longbottom widerstandsfähiger zu machen, aber dessen Konstitution war bedauerlicherweise nicht für die schwierige Kunst der Tränke geeignet.

Granger wich nicht mehr zurück.

Es war merkwürdig, wie seine ersten Vorstellungen von seinen Schüler sich ins Gegenteil verkehrt hatten. Severus war vor Freude über den Anblick des jungen Malfoy beinahe in die Luft gesprungen – er war natürlich auf sein Kommen seit einigen Jahren vorbereitet gewesen, aber das unberührte Potential, das er vor sich gesehen hatte, war immer noch aufregend gewesen. Dumbledore hatte ihn natürlich um die Bevormundung des Malfoy Kindes ersucht – um ihn als Schüler zu formen, wie auch um ihn vor dem Einfluss des dunklen Lords zu beschützen. Es war eine Mission gewesen, derer sich Severus gänzlich zugetan gefühlt hatte, und Dracos hatte tatsächlich gut abgeschnitten...

Aber dann hatte ihn der junge Malfoy betrogen. Er hatte sich das dunkle Mal diesen Sommer einbrennen lassen, und mit dieser Handlung war viel Hoffnung verloren gegangen. Es bestand immer noch eine Möglichkeit, dass er all das erkannte, was die Dienste für den dunklen Lord mit sich brachten, aber mit dem Druck seiner Familie und Seinesgleichen...

Malfoy war auf jeden Fall ein Verlust gewesen. Stattdessen war sein bester Schüler eine Muggelstämmige, was schon seltsam genug war – ihre Erscheinung außer Kontrolle, mit noch widerspenstigerem Mundwerk, nicht gesellschaftsfähig, und zuguterletzt ihr Gryffindor-Status. Die gesamte Schule sang ihr Lob, ein intensives Gefühl von Hass bohrte sich mit jeder guten Note, die er gezwungen war ihr zu geben, in sein Inneres. Als er allerdings anfing ihre Grenzen teils aus Neugier, teils aus Bosheit zu testen, dämmerte es ihm, was für ein kostbarer Schüler sie tatsächlich war, wenn ihr Kopf nicht von andauerndem Lob verdreht wurde. Seltsam, wie die Kränkungen, die er ihr an den Kopf warf weniger von Böswilligkeit und mehr von einer Art beißender Zuneigung angeregt wurden, als die Zeit verging. Nicht dass _sie_ den Unterschied erkennen könnte, aber das wichtigste war, dass _er_ es konnte, wenn er wirklich darüber nachdachte.

Aber das war nicht wichtig. Wirklich nicht. Höchstens amüsant. Vielleicht interessant.

Ach, _zum Teufel noch mal._

Also war ein Gryffindor-Schlammblut seine Lieblingsschülerin. In seinem Leben waren schon seltsamere Dinge passiert – und er wusste wahrhaftig, dass das Gefühl zumindest nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Minerva war als Hauslehrerin und ihrem ach so praktisch-aber-nettem guten Einfluss höchstwahrscheinlich ihre Lieblingslehrerin. Es gab Severus das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen, doch er respektierte Minerva viel zu sehr, als dass er diese Meinung ausgesprochen hätte. Er seufzte beinahe resigniert, doch bevor er seinen Schutz fallen lassen konnte, erregte ein leises Räuspern seine Aufmerksamkeit und brachte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich habe den Trank fertiggestellt, aber es gibt keine Phiolen..."

Granger, natürlich. Severus drehte sich blitzartig herum, sodass seine Roben äußerst zufriedenstellend in einem Mahlstrom schwarzen Stoffes um ihn wirbelten als er zu einem Stopp kam. "Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich von meinen Schülern erwartet habe, dass sie bei der Vorbereitung ihr Tränke _äußerste Sorgfalt_ walten lassen, anstatt kopflos durch den Vorgang, den sie nicht vollständig analysiert haben, zu rennen", knurrte er, ein ängstliches Kribbeln überkam ihn, als er bemerkte wie außer sich er gewesen war. Wie konnte er vergessen, die passenden Phiolen zum Abfüllen in der Mitte des Raums zu verteilen! Ärger wallte in seiner Brust auf und er fühlte den Drang, ihn an Granger auszulassen. "Erzählen Sie mir: Wird dieser Trank gerade mal für ein leichtes Nickerchen ausreichen oder haben Sie sich an einem unheilvolleren Ende des Spektrums geirrt und ein Mittel zum Selbstmord erschaffen?"

Grangers Gesicht nahm eine spektakuläre purpurrote Schattierung an, sie ballte ihre Hände, Nägel in die Handflächen gebohrt und Knöchel weiß hervortretend. "Ich versichere Ihnen, Professor", sagte sie fauchend, "dass dies von nicht geringerer Qualität ist als alle anderen Arbeiten, die ich dieses Jahr abgegeben habe." Ihre Stimme war tödlich leise, und Severus bemerkte mit perversem Amusement, dass sie einige Charaktereigenschaften seines eigenen Ärgers übernahm.

"Ein Nickerchen also. Sehr schön, Miss Granger." Severus ging hinüber zum Schrank mit den Gläsern, nahm ein Tablett mit Phiolen heraus und stellte es auf seinen Tisch. Er war sich vollständig bewusst, dass Miss Granger vor Wut rauchte, und diese Tatsache kühlte seinen eigenen Ärger angenehm. Severus fand jedoch, dass es fast ein Jammer war, dass Schicklichkeit und die strenge Schulhierarchie eine voll entfaltete geistige Schlacht zwischen ihnen verhinderten. Unter den jetzigen Umständen konnte Granger kaum widersprechen. Die Energie, die um sie herum knisterte war mehr als nur eine Anspielung darauf, dass, wäre sie keine Schülerin gewesen, ein epischer Zusammenstoß bevorstehen würde.

Er warf einen Blick auf den Rest des Klassenraumes und bemerkte mit Vergnügen, dass sich bei der geringsten Drehung seines Kopfes sofort alle Augen auf die jeweiligen Tränke senkten. Es würde sehr unterhaltsam sein, den Rest der Klasse zu beobachten, dessen war er sich sicher – keiner würde als Zweiter fertig werden wollen, andererseits aber traute sich niemand Letzter zu sein.

Miss Granger jedoch füllte ihren Trank ohne Zögern ab und stellte die Phiolen trotzig auf sein Pult. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass ihr Trank nichts Geringeres als perfekt war. Sie würde nicht die Bezeichnung "lehrbuchgerecht" verwendet haben – das wäre im besten Fall durchschnittlich gewesen. Severus betrachtete ihre Zuversicht mit widerwilliger Anerkennung. Sie war dabei, ihre Berufung zu finden, soviel war sicher. Er fragte sich, ob...

Er verwarf die Idee sobald sie Gestalt angenommen hatte. Bestimmt nicht. Es würde höchst...ungehörig sein. Besonders da er Malfoy diesen Platz ein paar Tage zufor verweigert hatte. Wahrheitsgemäß hatte Malfoy nicht _halb_ so viel Talent, Disziplin und Motivation. Genauer betrachtet war das einzige, was er besaß, die Fähigkeit Anleitungen zu lesen und zu befolgen, was genau das war, was ihn überhaupt erst zu so einem fantastischen Kandidaten für Voldemorts neues Schoßhündchen machte.

Granger war schwerlich ein Schoßhündchen. Wenn sie eines wäre, wäre sie die Art, die allein zu dem Zweck auf jemandes Schoß springen würde, um dessen Genitalien nach ihrem eigenen Gutdünken zu misshandeln. Nach dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu schließen, wäre Severus ein eindeutiges Opfer. Im weiteren Verlauf der Stunde jedoch, fingen ihre Augen an zuzufallen, auch wenn sie sichtlich dagegen ankämpfte. Severus erinnerte sich an den Grund, warum er den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf überhaupt aufgegeben hatte. Beiläufig rauschte er zu seinem Pult und setzte sich, wobei er sich den Anschein gab, als sei er in eine Art Schreibarbeit vertieft, um schließlich mit einem theatralischen Seufzen aufzusehen.

"Wirklich, Miss Granger", raunte er leise genug, sodass niemand außer ihr seine Worte hören würde, wobei er seiner Stimme jedoch einen schneidenden Ton gab. "Unterlassen Sie es bitte, in meinem Unterricht einzuschlafen. Es gibt einen Grund für diese ungemütliche Sitzgestaltung. Wenn Sie wirklich so versessen darauf sind, Ihren Schlaf aufzuholen, sollten Sie vielleicht mein großzügiges Angebot wahrnehmen und Ihren Trank für ein traumloses Nickerchen selbst testen. In Ihrem derzeitigen Zustand sollte ein Löffelchen davon Sie durch die Nacht bringen, so schwach er auch sein mag."

Granger hob ihren Kopf mit einem stechenden Blick, aber ihr barscher Ausdruck verblasste in einem völliger Erschütterung, als sie seinen bedeutungsvollen Blick einfing. Severus fühlte sich wirklich zufrieden, sie so leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu können. Nach Jahren mit nichts als Zurechtweisungen und sarkastischen Bemängelungen, war die einfache Tat, ihr die Dosierung für einen Trank, der ihrem offensichtlichen Zustand des Schlafmangels abhelfen würde, das Unerwartetste und Widerstreitendste, was er hatte tun können. Der Schock war größer, als ihn irgendeine seiner höchst vorsichtig gefertigten Beleidigung hätte hervorrufen können, und es versetzte Miss Granger in einen Zustand gesegneter Sprachlosigkeit. Severus senkte lediglich den Kopf und nahm seine Schreibarbeit wieder auf, wobei er einen Ausbruch von Heiterkeit mit all der Willenskraft unterdrückend, die man brauchte um dem Imperius Fluch zu widerstehen. Zum Glück für alle Bereiche seines Leben war Willenskraft etwas, das Severus Snape im Überfluss besaß.

Etwas beunruhigendes berührte jedoch den Rand seines Bewusstseins. Er konnte es nicht richtig einordnen, aber er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass es etwas mit ihren Augen zu tun hatte.

* * *

_So, das war's für dieses Mal, was haltet ihr von _diesem _Snape? Würde gerne mal eure Meinung hören, weil er ja in allen FFs wieder anders dargestellt wird. _


End file.
